


we are put here to discover

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, HIMYM AU, M/M, New York, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel, her best friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine live together in New York. When Sebastian steps into the picture, things get wilder and Rachel hopes she soon will find the man of her dreams. And maybe that man is Jesse St James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of new friends, engagements and break-ups

**Author's Note:**

> My sister made me think of Glee characters as HIMYM characters so here we go. This is actually about 2 years old, so please forgive me.

"You know," Rachel started and stirred down into her glass of coke, "if you think about it, we had awesome lives."   
"No, Rachel, Jesse and I had awesome lives, yours was quite ... dramatic but boring, I guess... and Klaine's was very very uninteresting."    
"Hey, Seb," Blaine said, "just because Kurt and I found the true meaning of love in an early status and remained there?"    
Jesse laughed. "Blaine, honey, you're a music teacher in a kindergarten, you're _supposed_ to say something like this."    
Blaine opened his mouth for a comeback but was stopped by Kurt, who pressed his hand against his husband's chest. "Rachel, why are you even talking in past tense? You're not thinking of suicide, are you?"    
"God, of course not!" Rachel exclaimed. "I may be a bit exaggerating--"    
Sebastian faked a coughing. "Yeah, _a bit_ ."    
"What I actually intended to say," Rachel continued, "I have the feeling that I'm going to meet _him_ soon."    
"Rachel, you have said that about every single guy that caught your interest.", Kurt commented.    
"Yup, you said that about _me_ , too.", Jesse reminded her.    
"I just wanted to remember the good times we had together! And, if I hadn't thought you were special, Jesse, you wouldn't have Blaine as your best friend and Sebastian as your _fiancé_ ."    
"I'm just a random guy that decided to sit down here, don't mind me.", Kurt mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes.    
"Rachel, we're not engaged--", Jesse insisted.   
"I just mean-- think of it, we are very awesome." 

* * *

Kurt and Blaine have already been together when they still went to High School. There has never been much drama in their relationship and deep in their hearts _everyone_ knew they'd become husbands eventually. Just as they actually did. 

 

On the other hand Kurt has always been a bit, well, possessive, and when Blaine basically _crushed_ on that guy he went to college with, this tall boy with piercing green eyes and these smooth movements, Kurt was a bit jealous. He arranged Rachel of all people to spy on this infamous Sebastian Smythe, which might have been a wrong idea.    
"Hey, long-hair Frodo, why keep you following me?"    
Rachel stopped walking and pulled the collar of her trenchcoat up, pulling the brown hat she was wearing deeper into her face. After all she was here in a secret mission.    
The boy turned around and for the first time, Rachel could actually see his face. Blaine had been right, these eyes were, in fact, amazing and those freckles that adored his face... Rachel stopped herself. She was told this guy was gay.    
"Hello?", the boy stepped nearer, his hand waving in front of her face. "Is everything alright?"    
"Er, yeah, sure.", Rachel said.    
"Well, then. Why are you following me?"    
"I-I'm not following you!"    
"Oh?", Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Then it's just a coincidence that you're actually following me for about two hours already?"    
"New York's a big city, you know. Maybe we just happen to have the same way."    
"Yeah, sure.", Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes.    
"How about we go drinking? I know a good bar he--", Rachel started but was cut off.    
"I'm not interested."    
"I don't mean like _this_ \-- Just a beer or something."    
"Listen, I really am not interested-- I'm _gay_ , for god's sake--", Sebastian started.    
"I know a friend of yours-- Blaine.", Rachel said before she could stop herself.    
"Blaine? Sweet lil Blaine Anderson?", he asked. "Well, then it's a whole different thing. I'm Sebastian, by the way."    
"I know," Rachel grinned while hooking her arm and his, "My name is Rachel Berry."     
  


"... and you know, I just can't The man sitting next to her was nodding thoughtfully as if that was the most logical thing he had ever heard. "You know, maybe we should just help each other-- like wingmen. Something _real_ for you and some toys for me."    
"That is a very very nice idea, Sebbo."    
Kurt walked over to Rachel and gently touched her arm. "Rachel? Can I talk to you?"    
"Huh? Yeah, sure. Excuse me for a moment, Seb.", Rachel said, patting his arm. Then she was dragged away from him.    
"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Kurt interrogated, ignoring the alcohol breath she had.   
Rachel grinned. "This is your Sebastian. And don't worry, he's not interested in Blaine- he's never interested in anyone, except maybe their dicks and--"    
"Rachel Berry, how much exactly have you drunk?", Kurt asked and shot a look at that Sebastian guy.    
"Ohh, I don't even know. But Seb is actually really okay, he acts like an asshole but, in fact, he's fun to be with."    
"How great.", Kurt made and dragged his friend back to Sebastian. "Hello, Sebastian. I'm Kurt Hummel."    
The stranger eyed Kurt for a moment before saying "You? _You_ are Blainey-boys boyfriend?" He started laughing.    
"Rachel!", Kurt cried at the woman. "How much have you told him?!"    
"Oh no, don't worry, darling, Rachel didn't tell me about _you_ . She basically cried at me how miserable her life is because she hasn't found the right guy yet _bla bla bla_ . It's Blaine who is constantly talking about you. I thought you must be like, the hottest guy ever, but I'm disappointed.", Sebastian faked some puppy eyes at him.    
"Oh? The way Blaine talks about you... I thought you'd be a nice, sweet gentleman but, yeah, I'm disappointed.", Kurt echoed.    
Sebastian smirked. "Blaine talks about me? Ahh, the cutie--"    
"Boys, boys, boys, _boys_ .", Rachel made, urging herself into the scene. "Here, Kurt, have a drink. Let's just-- not _fight_ , let's have fun!"    
Kurt accepted the glass she handed him and drank a sip, but kept his eyes on Sebastian.    
"You know, Kurt, Seb can _sing_ .", Rachel whispered into his ear.    
"I figured as much. After all he attends the same classes Blaine does?"    
"By the way, where is the little man?", Sebastian suddenly asked.     
"None of your busi--"    
"Oh, probably in our flat. It's right _there_ ," Rachel pointed at the ceiling, "You could crash at ours, I'd love to show you my awards!"    
Kurt looked alarmed. "I don't--"    
"Would be very nice. My home's a bit... far from here.", Sebastian said. Then, looking at Kurt, he added, "Just the couch, man, I don't wanna invade your bed or something."    
"That's... alright I guess.", Kurt sighed. 

 

" _Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go_ \-- woah"    
Blaine jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He closed the fridge again and shot a look at the sofa. "Sebastian! What are you doing on my couch?"    
"If I got that right, it's actually Rachel who has paid for that couch."    
Blaine walked over into the living room, a grin on his face. "Don't tell me you've been drinking with _Rachel_ ."    
Sebastian nodded. "And your precious boyfriend."    
"No!", Blaine looked like he's about to burst into laughter every second. "How come?"    
"Ah, I don't think I'm the one to tell.", Sebastian replied. "How late is it anyway?"    
"About 9."    
"God," Sebastian fell down into his pillow again. "Blaine, would you be so kind and give me a coke or something?"    
Blaine sat down on the armchair and grabbed the TV remote. "No, you've seen where the fridge is, get it yourself."    
Sebastian gestured at the TV. "Are you being serious?"    
"Yes. If you're not happy with that, look for another sleeping place, I bet Rachel wouldn't mind cuddling."    
"Yeah, I know, she _told_ me.", Sebastian commented and caused Blaine to laugh.    
"So, you're part of our group now, eh?"    
"No way.", Sebastian replied and got up to walk into the kitchen.    
Well, he was wrong. Rachel always takes everything serious and thus, Sebastian became her wingman. Poor boy. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, look at him.", Rachel nodded towards the bar. "But be subtle!"   
"It is impossible to look subtly at someone, who is _behind_ you.", Sebastian replied and shot a look over his shoulder. Then he sighed and switched seats so he sat next to Rachel.   
"Very subtle, Smythe."   
"Uh, I'm sorry?", Sebastian made and gave her a look that could've been able to kill. "So whom?"   
"That man over there-- the one with the vintage jacket."   
Sebastian eyed him for a while, his eyes skimming up and down. "He definitely has a cute ass, huh? But look at that hair. I bet 10$ that he is gay."   
"10$ he's not.", Rachel answered. "So now go and find out. And don't lie to me."   
"Have I ever lied to you?"   
"Er, yes? Thousand of times.", Rachel replied.   
"You're exaggerating again."   
"We've been friends for three years, I am _not_ exaggerating."   
Sebastian sighed and got up. He walked over to the bar, taking a seat on the stool next to the man they had looked at. Of course he noticed and shot a look at Sebastian who gave him a smile. The blue eyes were - despite their colour - warm. "Hey, can I invite you for a drink?"   
"Uhh, I'd rather not.", the man replied.    
"Ah, nevermind, actually I wanted to ask if you know Rachel Berry?"   
"Er, no," the man replied, "should I?"   
"You better did. She's going to become a Broadway legend soon.", Sebastian said. Then, his voice way more quiet, he added, "The best is that she's actually here in the bar."   
"Broadway legend you say? And I'm supposed to believe that?"   
Sebastian nodded. "You could look for confirmation yourself."   
"Hmm, where is she?"   
Sebastian smiled. "Follow me." While they walked over to Rachel, he added, "Be careful to not to get too close with her, she tends to fall in love easily."    
They arrived at the table. "So Rachel, this is-- I didn't catch your name?"   
"Jesse.", the man said, eyes fixed on Rachel.   
"Alright. Ahh, here's your money, Rach. You know, we had this bet whether you're gay or not and I tell you, boy, you're missing out something.", Sebastian placed the bill on the table. "I'll go into a gay bar now or something, I truly am sexually frustrated now. Well, okay, ignore me, it's fine." 

 

The next days were horrible. Rachel constantly kept talking about this amazing guy she had met and how she thought he would be the _one_.  
"Rachel, you know that guy for about... a week?", Blaine said one day when Rachel hit a new level of annoyingness. "What makes him so special?"   
"He is the best singer I have ever heard! Yes, he is better than all of you. And he supports me and he tells me I'm beautiful. To others he's quite an asshole but to me --"   
"The last point reminds me of Sebastian.", Kurt said.   
"And I am very good friends with Sebastian!"   
"Best friends!", Sebastian insisted.   
"No, you're not!", Kurt shouted back.   
"Jesse and I really are connected. We both have the same aim and if we work together we're even more likely to achieve that--"   
"Have you had sex yet?", Sebastian asked while leaving the bathroom. He only had a towel around his hips. "Your bathroom is as tidy as it was before, Kurt, you can look yourself."   
"Oh shut up, first I wanna now Rachel's answer.", Kurt replied, not even looking at Sebastian who sat down next to Blaine.   
"Don't you want to put anything on, Seb?",  Blaine wanted to know.   
"Shhh, first things first."   
Rachel's cheeks were dark pink now. "Uhh, no, we haven't--"   
"Good--", Blaine said.   
Kurt looked relieved. "Yeah, I mean you only know him--"   
"He's gonna leave you.", Sebastian said casually and looked at his fingernails.    
All three pairs of eyes were staring at him now.   
"What?", Sebastian asked. "This Jesse-guy is a straight version of me, if you ask me."   
"So, you think he does not care about Rachel's feelings?"   
"No, Jesse is no way like you, Seb, he's a real gentleman--"   
"Thank you very much, Rach.", Sebastian said. "Blainers, I'm gonna borrow some of your clothes." 

* * *

 

Jesse and Rachel actually stayed together for some time and Rachel was even more annoying than ever. Jesse actually became a firm part of the group and got pretty close with Blaine.  

 

"Ah, it's so nice to have all of my favourite men together."   
"Rachel, shouldn't you be worrying because three of your 'favourite men' are gay?", Sebastian asked.    
"Actually not.", Rachel grinned. "At least I don't have to worry that my boyfriend is going to cheat on me with any of you."     
Jesse reached over to grab one of Rachel's hands. "I'd never do that, babe."    
"This was--"    
"A dramatic device.", Blaine finished.    
"Rach, we're always together, why are you talking like it's some special thing?", Kurt asked.    
"Well, actually, Jesse and I--"    
"No!", Sebastian shouted, eyes opened widely. He looked from Jesse to Rachel and back. Then he stopped at Jesse. "Dude! You-- Seriously?!"    
"What? When did this happen?", Kurt asked and stood on his feet now.    
"Hey, guys, what am I missing out?", Blaine asked.    
"Woah, guys, calm down.", Jesse said and pulled Sebastian back on the seat next to him, face not showing any expression.    
"Yeah, right, Jesse and I are engaged.", Rachel announced, a bright smile adorning her face.    
Blaine's mouth fell open, and Kurt cheered. "Congratulations!"    
"I don't want to be a buzzkill," Sebastian said when they calmed down again, "but are you sure it's... not too early? I mean you're only together for four months--"    
"Oh, Seb, since when are you the one to judge people's relationships? Just be happy for them!"    
"I am, really, congrats.", Sebastian told Rachel. "I'm just worried."    
"There's no reason, Seb.", Rachel replied. 

* * *

 

There was a reason. Only a few months later, two weeks before their wedding, Jesse was gone. None of them had an idea where he went, nobody knew why. No need to mention how Rachel felt.    
Rachel had her face buried into Kurt's shoulder, crying her eyes out.    
"I don't want to make you feel bad, Rachel, but _I predicted this_ .", Sebastian said and patted her back.    
" _Sebastian_ ," Blaine hissed, "you're not helping."    
Rachel kept crying over Jesse for quite a long time. After all it's not that easy to deal with your fiance who just happened to disappear only a few days before your wedding. It took Rachel three months until she stopped eating ice cream at any time of the day and one month more till she joined them in the bar again. Two months more till she showed any interest in men again. So yeah, Jesse St James stole about a year of Rachel Berry's life.     
The only good thing about this disaster was that Rachel concentrated more on her career than on men and eventually got a (minor) role on Broadway. Blaine started working at a kindergarten, while Kurt went into the fashion branche. Nobody knew what exactly Sebastian did, but he had a nice salary (Kurt guessed he was a prostitute). So everything went back to normality in the end. 

 


	2. Of old friends and new relations

A year passed by and another followed. Kurt and Blaine got married. Much to Sebastian's dismay it was a real fairytale wedding and neither of them wanted a stag party. Rachel couldn't keep herself from crying during the ceremony. Since she didn't have a boyfriend at that time, she used Sebastian's suit as a tissue. Everything was normal again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian often recognized people he's already slept with. And then he'd hide because usually they aren't very very fond of the way Sebastian treated them.   
It never happened that Sebastian recognises someone in a gay bar whom he _hasn't_ slept with. But now he did.    
His hair was coiffed up, not the curls they used to have about two years ago. All in all he got more slender, but Sebastian could see his arms got more muscles.    
"Jesse?", he breathed when he walked up to the man.  
He turned around, shock written over his face when he recognised Sebastian. "Bas? Don't tell me you're still visiting gay bars."    
"What are _you_ doing in a gay bar?"    
"We had a gig here.", Jesse shrugged and took a sip of his drink.    
"So, are we just gonna pretend that nothing happened or am I allowed to punch you in the guts?"    
Jesse laughed awkwardly. "Would it save me if I told you it was better for Rachel?"    
Sebastian eyed him for a moment. "You know," he said then, slowly, "it actually was."    
Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"    
"Yeah," Sebastian explained, "I mean she kept crying for nearly half a year but it really did help her career that she didn't care about men for months."    
"I'm so... sorry. I really am.", Jesse said. "It's just... I never was sure if I actually _loved_ Rachel, you know? And then this opportunity came--"    
"What do you mean you didn't know if you loved her? You asked her to marry you!"    
"What? No! She asked me, man!"    
"She _what_ ? That lil--", Sebastian grabbed the glass Jesse was holding and emptied the whiskey. "You know, we were wondering-- and Kurt wanted to search for you and kill you. I would have joined him - no offense - but Blaine stopped us."    
"I really want to tell her how sorry I am.", Jesse said calmly.    
"And how the hell do you want to do that? You can't just go there. That... would not be healthy."    
"And that's exactly where I need your help.", Jesse smiled. 

 

"Hey, Rach, I gotta tell you--"   
Rachel placed a hand on Sebastian's arm and thus caused him to shut up. "Please let me announce something first, yeah?"   
"Oh, no--", Kurt mumbled.   
"I hope she--"   
"I found the one.", Rachel's smile was brighter than ever.   
"Oh...", all of the three men made at the same time.   
"No, really! He can sing and though he looks a bit different - he's got a mohawk - he understands me like noone else. He's a Jew like me."   
"You're not being serious.", Kurt groaned.   
"He's going to come here on Wednesday and I'd like to have you all here.", Rachel said. "So, Seb, what did you want to tell me?"   
"This Wednesday? You mean like in three days? That Wednesday?", Sebastian wanted to know.   
“Yeah, why?"   
Sebastian got up. "Er, sorry, I gotta leave--"   
"Seb, is everything alright?", Blaine asked but was ignored. 

 

"What do you want, Bas?", Jesse asked as soon as Sebastian opened his flat's door.   
"We got a problem.", Sebastian answered and walked back into his kitchen, taken the whiskey glass that had already stood there.   
Jesse didn't say anything but followed the other man. He raised his eyebrow in question.   
"Rachel's got a new boyfriend."   
"That's great! How is that a problem? It's not like I wanted to get ba--"   
"We're supposed to meet him on Wednesday.", Sebastian said. "And Rachel was so happy, I couldn't tell her you're back."   
"Better if she's happy.", Jesse shrugged.   
"No, Jess," Sebastian insisted, "I can't tell her--"   
"So I'm supposed to wait until Sebastian Smythe got enough balls, yeah?", Jesse snapped, "Give me a drink, man."   
Neither of them said anything while Sebastian filled his own and a new glass with whiskey. Then, Jesse said, "You know, I missed you guys. I missed Rachel, of course. I missed Blaine's advices and I missed you fighting with Kurt. I barely ever stopped thinking of you guys."   
"Jesse...", Sebastian started but stopped himself, "where exactly have you even been, though?"   
Jesse emptied his glass in one sip. "Canada."   
"Canada? You left New York for _Canada_?"   
"Big opportunity for our band, don't judge me, you ass." 

 

Sebastian didn't manage to tell Rachel about Jesse, no matter how much the latter was complaining. Though he really did feel bad for Jesse, he didn't want to see Rachel that sad again. Little did he know what was going to happen. 

 

After another two months Sebastian still didn't manage to tell his friends that he met Jesse. The elder would visit his flat about three times a week and ask if something happened and wasn't able to hide his disappointment every time Sebastian denied. It was just so difficult; first Rachel was so happy with 'Puck', then they broke up and she was sad and now she was preparing herself for another audition.   
Sebastian really wanted to tell Rachel, but at the same time he didn't. It felt quite good to have a secret himself. After all, whilst he even shared detailed depictions of his sex life, Kurt and Blaine still wouldn't admit that their marriage was not as beautiful as they claim to be and Rachel still said she's not once blown a song. You see, it's justified. 

* * *

 

Jesse stepped into the darkness behind the red curtains that framed the stage. He was breathing heavily, his lungs still aroused by the tension that had just stopped filling them. In his opinion, he had killed the audition.   
It didn't take too long until the next person stepped onto the stage and started to sing. The voice immediately caused Jesse to straighten up. He only knew one woman with a voice capable of sounding like this. Fast he stepped back to the curtain, pressed it away a bit and looked at the stage. And there she was. Rachel.   
She looked better than ever, wearing completely different clothes than years ago and having her hair styled into big curls (Jesse was pretty sure that Kurt had helped her). Her voice was actually even better, too. While she used to get too high with her voice, it was all in balance now.   
Then he stepped back into the dark. Sure, Sebastian had told him that Rachel had an audition today, but he would never have imagined that she would be _here_. It was so different from how he had imagined to meet Rachel again. He had thought he'd meet her in the bar, with other people around; he had thought he could deal with the hate of all three, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, at once. But now he was going to meet her alone?   
She ended her song, thanked the audience "for the opportunity of sharing her voice with them and how kindly they focused on her", before also stepping into the backstage.  
And then, before he could stop himself, Jesse said, "You make a great Eponine, Rachel."   
It wasn't completely dark anymore, Rachel hadn't closed the curtain completely and a stream of light came in. She looked up, saw Jesse and her face showed another expression that Jesse couldn't quite name.   
"I've had enough time to practice crying over some boy.", Rachel replied, her voice trembling. She was slowly walking up to Jesse.   
"That's actually not what Epo--"   
"I know that it's not what Eponine's character is about, goddammit Jesse!", Rachel cried out. She was right in front of Jesse now and as soon as she finished her sentence, she slapped Jesse in the face.   
Jesse didn't step back but led his hand up to his cheek. "I guess I deserved that."   
Then Rachel put her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together, so hard that Jesse barely managed to press her away from him.   
"I do _not_ deserve that.", he breathed.    
"You're back."   
"Yeah, but... Listen Rachel, this is not some cheesy Teenager Soup Opera and I... I'm actually not here to get back together with you--"   
"Don't you understand what I've been through? And now-- now you're here and _at the same musical as me_ and how do you expect that to work out?", Rachel choked.   
"I've been through the same shit, Rachel! Even worse, I haven't even lost you, I have lost the others as well, okay? That fucking hurt!"   
"Nobody forced you to leave! You could've stayed, we could've married, we could've been happy!", Rachel answered.   
"Rachel," Jesse said, more calmly now, "ever since you said, I quote, you 'want me to marry you' our relationship hasn't been happy. It has been too much pressure and I-- I guess I didn't even love you-- don't get me wrong – I _like_ you but-- and then I had there was this great opportunity for our band and _don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same_!"   
"You broke my heart, Jesse St James.", Rachel hissed.   
"I know.", Jesse answered. "And I'm really really sorry, but... you're successful now!"   
"Yes, indeed, I am. I am where I belong.", Rachel responded, holding out her chin.   
"And... What about the others?", Jesse asked, trying to distract Rachel.   
"Kurt and Blaine have married.", Rachel said, a smile came up on her face. "It was so beautiful! A real fairytale wedding and the whole families were there and friends from high school and-- _it was wonderful_."   
That hit Jesse like a fist punching him in the guts. Not once had Sebastian mentioned that he'd missed how Kurt and Blaine finally became husbands. He'd known that they would marry and it hurt that he hasn't been there.   
"And Sebastian... I think he recently got himself a boyfriend?"   
"What?", Jesse laughed.   
"Yeah... During the last two months he's barely ever been with us at the bar and if he was, he seemed to hide something from us."   
"Oh, er--", Jesse started, aware that _he_ was the one Sebastian had spent these days with.   
"I hope he finds enough courage to tell us soon.", Rachel sighed. "Sebastian really could use a real relationship for once."   
They spent the next minutes in silence, listening to the other auditions. 

 

"Okay, the others are waiting for me at McKinley's...", Rachel said to Jesse. "And I... You could accompany me if you want."   
"I'd really like that.", Jesse answered.   
So they shared a cab to the bar where they used to spend all their evening only a few years ago. It really was awkward at first, after all Rachel still was quite angry at Jesse. Jesse, however, was quite glad that she did not send him away, that he was going to finally see Blaine and Kurt again.   
When they walked to the table (it was still the same table as years before), Sebastian was the first to see them. At first he looked shocked, then confused. Blaine must've noticed because he shot a look over his shoulder. When he saw Jesse, his mouth fell open, too.    
"May I introduce the man who'll play Enjolras?", Rachel announced.   
Kurt, his eyes still fixed on his phone, just started asking if she really got the part. Then he looked up, saw Jesse and his eyes got more narrow. "What is _he_ doing here?"   
"As I just said, Jesse got the part of Enjolras in the production." With that Rachel sat down.   
Sebastian slipped a bit so that Jesse could sit down. Both Kurt and Blaine were still staring at Jesse.    
"Man, what are you doing here?", Sebastian mumbled when Jesse sat down next to him.   
Kurt must've heard that and added, "Or more interesting, why did you leave in first place?"   
Jesse sighed before explaining the whole thing again, looking very miserable while doing so. He did not fail to mention that it is something that Rachel would have done, too, and that he has missed them all and how sorry he was to have missed their wedding on top of all things.  
Blaine was mollified after that explanation but Kurt couldn't let go the angry look he was shooting at Jesse. He couldn't mind, though. At least they didn't send him away and though he felt like missing something out during their conversations, he himself didn't feel left out.

* * *

  


During the next month, Jesse came to McKinley's nearly every evening again, whether he came on his own or with Rachel after rehearsal, he was there again. Where he belonged.  
When Kurt asked where Jesse lived now, it was the moment for Sebastian to basically force Jesse to move in with him because Jesse still lived in a hotel.    
The rooms in Sebastian's apartment were really huge and nearly all of them were only halfway filled. That probably was because he barely ever was at home.    
So one weekend, Jesse and Sebastian carried the things (some books, a piano and other stuff that Jesse had no idea what anyone would do with them) out of one room, placed them all over the flat. Not only did the whole flat look way more comfy so, Jesse's room was also free. A problem, though, was that Jesse basically owned _nothing_. During the last years he only lived out of a suitcase, always travelling around. He only had a handful clothes and no furniture.   
Jesse wanted to go on his own, but Sebastian insisted to go 'shopping' with him ("I need to watch out what the fuck you want to put into my flat--” - "I thought it was _our_ flat now."). Jesse didn't regret having Sebastian as company. It was way more fun than it would have been alone. Sebastian tried out every piece of furniture that could be interesting for Jesse. And Jesse couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Sebastian jumping around on the beds and even standing on desks ("Imagine you'd want to have sex here! That needs to be strong!") and he also couldn't do anything about the blood rushing into his cheeks when he noticed that people watched them.   
They needed to wait a bit until all the furniture was shipped to them, but yeah, after two weeks, Sebastian and Jesse were officially flatmates in the "St Smythe Household" as Sebastian liked to call it. 

* * *

  


While Kurt still had some troubles with Jesse, Blaine easily got close with him again. He'd want detailed descriptions of what Jesse had done during his absence and if he had dated anyone. Jesse always denied, because really, for him, the thing with Rachel had been too fresh and he'd planned to focus on his career.   
Kurt avoided talking to Jesse. Not because he wanted to. Actually, yes he was still angry at Jesse, but he didn't talk to him because he feared he might insult him or something. And to be honest, that's not what Kurt wanted. Because yes, he'd missed Jesse just as much as the others had.   
That didn't mean that he trusted him, though. One evening, before they wanted to go to McKinley's, Kurt faced Rachel.   
"You don't plan to get together with him again, do you?"   
Rachel laughed awkwardly. "The time with Jesse had been amazing, but I won't force it to come back. It might'll happen, it might won't."   
"But you know that it doesn't mean you're not allowed to date anyone?"   
"Of course. But at the moment, there is nobody.", Rachel said. "Jesse is also free to date anyone he wants." 

 

And Jesse did. Well, not date. But every once in a while, he'd hook up with some girl. Never at home, though. He and Sebastian had agreed on not taking any hook-ups home and though Sebastian said he wouldn't mind if it happened once ("Because really, who thinks straight when they're about to have sex?", and Sebastian laughed at his own pun), Jesse did his best to not break the rule.   
But dating anyone didn't come to his mind. 

 

* * *

 

What Jesse also didn't know was that Kurt's dad had found himself a new girlfriend. Well, it wasn't entirely on his own since Kurt set up a profile for him on a dating site. However, one weekend Blaine, Kurt and Rachel left to visit their wedding. Kurt's dad wasn't very fond with Sebastian and he didn't know Jesse, so they weren't invited.    
It was not actually a problem for them, though. They had agreed to stay at home and finally have a drink marathon (because really, Kurt was actually interested in any show you'd put on and wouldn't accept anyone ruining it with a game and Blaine was way too dapper for that).   
What actually happened was something they both would never have imagined.

  


It was way too early when Kurt's phone rang him out of the bed. He rolled his eyes when he saw who called.   
"Sebastian, I fucking hate you.", Kurt hissed while leaving the room so he wouldn't wake up Blaine.   
"When is it okay to sleep with your best friend's ex?"   
"What? Don't tell me you've had sex with Alex' ex."   
"With Alexa? Dude, I'm gay.", Sebastian answered in an annoyed tone. "Moreover, I said _best friend_. I, er... Rachel, I mean."   
"You slept with one of Rachel's ex boyfriends? What the fuck is wrong with you?", Kurt wanted to know.   
"I... Ugh--"   
"With whom? Puck? Jack? To--"   
"Kurt, I feel quite miserable about that. Just tell me that it's okay.", Sebastian answered.   
"I just want to-- no.", Kurt whispered. "You--? Jesse?"   
"It just happened, okay? We were drunk and I-- I left his room as soon as I woke up and I really hope he doesn't remember. I don't want to lose Rachel as my best friend. I--"   
"Wow, wait. First of all, _I_ am Rachel's best friend. Second, how much do you even remember? What if you both just happened to sleep in the same bed?"   
"I recall drinking and kissing. The facts that a) my back is full with scratches b) we both were naked and c) I found a used condom don't seem that good.", Sebastian elaborated while biting on his pinky finger.   
"I... Shit. But--", Kurt hesitated. "Rachel said that Jesse could date anyone, didn't she?"   
"Rachel often says one thing and means the other that's--", Sebastian was interrupted by a noise outside his room. "Oh, bye Kurt, I think he woke up."   
Before Kurt even had the chance to reply, Sebastian had already disconnected.   
He quickly threw the phone onto his bed and slid out of his room.  

 

Jesse looked up when he heard the door of Sebastian's room being closed. Sebastian had put on a pair of sweats, a really uncommon sight, and looked really tired.   
Jesse could imagine why. Not only had they been drinking until they almost passed out, no, it was followed by some rough sex.    
"Do-do you need to go to the bathroom?", Sebastian asked.   
Jesse shook his head. "No, you go. I'm gonna make some coffee."   
"Great idea."   
So neither of them mentioned it. Jesse was pretty sure that Sebastian thought he'd have forgotten that but how could he? He barely could even sit down.   
But fine, if Sebastian didn't want to bring it up, Jesse didn't mind. It was way too complicated anyway. 

* * *

  


Kurt actually had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. It was way to tempting to see Sebastian being, well, _nervous_ around Jesse. He didn't even dare touching the older man in any way. Jesse, on the other hand, shot these asking looks at Sebastian. And though they were asking, at the same time they seemed _knowing._ And thus, Kurt knew.   
He watched them act weirdly for about a week, until even Rachel noticed (and at the moment Rachel noticed nothing because she was too busy wooing about Kurt's stepbrother). That was when Kurt decided that it was enough.    
Of course he knew when Sebastian was at work, and during that time span he rang the bell of the 'St Smythe Household'. Jesse looked quite surprised when he opened the door.   
"Kurt? Since when do you come and visit?"   
"Serious business leads to unusual behaviour.", Kurt explained casually and entered the flat.   
Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Umm... okay?"   
"You need to talk to Sebastian.", Kurt stated while sitting down on the couch's rest.   
"I daily talk to him."   
Kurt rolled his eyes. "That you remember the other night. I know that you want to talk to him, and he _needs_ to talk to you. Because he doesn't even dare acting like normally because he fears you might remember and be shocked or whatever. I'm not quite sure how exactly Sebastian's brain works."   
Jesse just opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Kurt again. "And don't try to deny it."   
Then Jesse hold up his open hands and answered, "Fine. May I ask why you know about that?"   
"Doesn't matter. All I want is that you tell Sebastian that you remember and that it doesn't affect your behaviour towards him, which it obviously doesn't, am I right?"   
"Of course not.", Jesse answered. "I'll... talk to him when he's back."   
"Great. See you tonight then.", Kurt waved and left the apartment. 

  


And in fact, when Sebastian came home, Jesse confronted him. He didn't mention that it was Kurt who talked him into that. Sebastian was relieved about Jesse's view towards the whole thing and stopped acting weirdly. So, everything went back to normal. Well, almost. 

 


	3. Of heartbreaks and growing up

Of course Kurt was very successful in his job. How couldn't he? After all, his knowledge of colours and fabrics was flawless, thank you very much. Moreover, he had a wonderful husband and friends who supported him. On the other hand, he has been friends with Rachel Berry for so long, it was impossible to keep calm if something big was about to happen in your job.   
So when Kurt presented his first collection, it was a really huge deal for the group.   
They all went to the fashion show together, sitting side by side, staring at the models.    
While Blaine and Jesse kept a blank surface, Rachel was almost screaming out loud how beautiful the models looked, and here and there Sebastian admitted that even he would wear some of these things.   
Jesse was pretty sure that Blaine would express his feelings later completely differently, so when it was over, he was the only one left to say something.    
"I... Was completely amazed, Kurt. That's why I didn't say anything.", Jesse explained. And when he saw Kurt's doubting face, he added, "No seriously!" 

 

Only a few days later Kurt got to know that it wasn't only the friendship that led them to saying so.    
Jesse was showering, enjoying the hot water massaging his muscles. They've had another show yesterday and as always, Jesse was very petulant.   
He groaned when the bathroom door was kicked open.   
" _I_ am showering.", he told Sebastian.   
"I know," the younger man shouted back over the sound of the water, "but you need to read this!"   
He didn't even wait till Jesse came out of the shower himself. Sebastian opened the glass door and hold up a newspaper article.   
"Dude, I would appreciate if--"   
"Read."   
Jesse rolled his eyes before darting them at the article. The further he read, the wider his eyes got. "Kurt-"   
"Yep."   
"He-"   
"Yep."   
"It's-"   
"Yep."   
Before he could stop himself, Jesse grabbed Sebastian's face and pressed his lips onto the other pair. "It _was_ amazing!", he cried out. Then he rushed off to put some clothes on.   
Sebastian touched his lips and whispered, "Yeah, amazing." 

* * *

  
  


Blaine was not very shocked when Jesse admitted to him that he had had sex with Sebastian. Kurt hadn't told him, but somehow Blaine knew that would eventually happen if the two moved together. He wasn't quite sure why, but that has been his intuition.   
A whole different thing, however, was to tell Rachel.  
One morning, when they were having breakfast, Jesse explained that he thought Rachel had a right to know. Talking about that night was not as awkward as he'd imagined it to be. Sebastian had his doubts, looked as scared as he was when Jesse first was back. But eventually he agreed.   
Jesse addressed Rachel when they all sat together at McKinley's. Of course she wasn't happy. Of course she played the diva better than ever. Rachel left the bar immediately. Kurt went after her.   
"Blaine, why are you not surprised?"   
"Because he knew, you idiot.", Jesse replied harshly, emptying his glass of whiskey. "Why did Kurt not yell at us, though?" Of course Jesse had already concluded that Sebastian must've told him, but he was angry.   
"Because _he_ knew, too.", Sebastian answered quietly and also drank a big sip of his beer.    
"Hey, guys--", Blaine started but was cut off.   
"Blaine, you know Rachel the longest of us. When do you think she'll talk to us again?"   
"You've been together with her."   
"And I am her best friend!", Sebastian insisted.   
"You're fucking not.", Jesse growled and slapped the back of Sebastian's head.  

  
"Is there anything I can do right?", Rachel cried over the fourth packet of tissues. "I'm even the worst at picking  _ friends _ ."

"You're not, Rach--", Kurt patted her back but was interrupted by the noise of Rachel cleaning her nose.   
"How can they-- betray me like that?"   
"Actually-- You said Jesse could date whomever he wants."   
"But not Sebastian!"   
"You know how Sebastian is."   
"Am I really so pathetic that I turn guys gay?"   
"I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of _you_. After you're break-up Jesse has already slept with other women."    
"How fucking great!" 

  
  


Blaine decided to not sleep at home that night. Because a) he was afraid of Rachel and b) he was pretty sure if he left Jesse and Sebastian alone in their current moods, it wouldn't end well. 

* * *

  
  


"You're not mad at _me_ , are you?", Sebastian asked Jesse after two weeks.   
Jesse always left home pretty early, never said where he went. Sebastian couldn't even tell if he went to McKinley's because he himself stayed at home most of the time.   
But this one evening Sebastian stayed up longer than usual so he could catch the elder when he came home.  
"You? No, why should I?", Jesse said in a sweet voice. "I'm angry at myself.", he added when he sat down next to Sebastian. His arm was on the rest of the couch, touching Sebastian's neck.   
"You appeared to be quite angry at me, as well.", Sebastian explained. "I thought that maybe I did--"   
"Hey.", Jesse said and stroke his left hand (the one on the rest) over Sebastian's cheek. "It really-- it's not you.", he pressed against Sebastian's body so the younger leaned against him. "I'm just so _stressed out_."    
"Have you been like this when you went to Canada?"   
"Worse."   
"I didn't want to hurt Rachel.", Sebastian whispered.   
Jesse pressed a kiss on Sebastian's forehead. "Me neither." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a lucky happenstance that the production Les Mis had a break in time for this fight.   
Rachel left to visit Kurt's stepbrother Finn, whom she liked very much ever since they first met. They've had a one night stand at the wedding of Kurt's dad but however, it never became more.   
That was the time when Sebastian and Jesse first went into the bar again. They met up with Kurt and Blaine and though they talked to them most of the time anyway, their conversation mostly was about Rachel. She still was hurt but Kurt was pretty sure she would have calmed down when she came back. 

  
  


However, during Rachel's absence Jesse and Sebastian had sex for the second time.   
They had been at McKinley's with Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian had been a bit drunk, so Jesse'd decided it was time to leave.   
"Jess," Sebastian said when he closed the door behind himself. He actually sounded quite sober, to Jesse's surprise.   
Jesse turned around, shooting a questioning look at the younger. "Hm?"   
"Actually we don't have anything to lose, have we?", Sebastian asked while stepping nearer, "Either Rachel hates us or she doesn't."   
Jesse rolled his eyes. "Bas, what the fuck do you want?"   
"It doesn't actually matter if I--", instead of finishing his sentence, Sebastian gently pressed his lips onto Jesse's.    
The elder opened his lips a bit, caused by surprise, but didn't move away. Instead he let his own tongue slip into Sebastian's mouth. After caressing Sebastain's neck with his hand, Jesse broke off, asking "What are you doing?"   
"I'm horny and you are hot, what are you thinking?", Sebastian answered and kissed Jesse's neck shortly.   
Jesse chuckled but grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and pressed him away. "You're drunk." He turned himself around in Sebastian's embrace so he could carry the younger into his room.   
"If I weren't drunk you'd--"   
"Probably."   
Sebastian snickered while Jesse placed him on his bed, still smiling he said, "Stay?"   
Jesse hesitated for a moment but then he shrugged. He climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Sebastian, back turned against Sebastian's stomach. The younger immediately put his arm around Jesse and kissed his neck.    
"Hey," Jesse said but couldn't stop himself from giggling. 

  
  


"Morning," Jesse mumbled at the sight of Sebastian being awake, watching him.   
They were now lying face to face, Sebastian's right hand was placed on Jesse's hip. He let it wander up and down and announced, "I'm still horny."   
"Seriously?", Jesse grinned and pressed a kiss on Sebastian's lips.    
Sebastian put his hand under Jesse's shirt, stroking the soft skin under it, while returning the kiss. 

 

"Sebastian texted.", Blaine announced and tossed his phone back onto the table. He walked into the bathroom where Kurt was, styling his hair.   
"What does he want?", he asked, fingers sliding through his fringe.   
"Apparently Jesse is sick. So they won't come to McKinley's tonight.", Blaine elaborated.   
Kurt stopped and looked at his husband. "I sense something really really bad."   
Blaine shrugged. "They're old enough to decide what they are doing. Also, that means we have time for each other tonight.", he added, fixing Kurt's collar.   
"Hm, sounds awesome.", Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine shortly. 

* * *

 

When Rachel came back the next day, Kurt and Blaine were still in bed. She woke them up by shouting their names through the door. However, when Kurt got up, he did not expect to stand in front of his stepbrother, only wearing boxers and a big shirt. Rachel pulled him into a hug as soon as she saw he was up.   
"Kurt, it's 1pm already. Have you been out that long?", she laughed.   
Kurt smiled when he heard her laugh. It sounded way better than her crying. "Actually, we haven't been out... Uh, hi... Finn."   
"Hey, bro.", Finn answered and waved awkwardly.   
Rachel grinned at him. "Finn, could you please bring the cases into my room? It's the second door on the left."   
They watched the tall man take the two pink suitcases and the grey bag. When he left, Kurt asked how Rachel felt.   
"Quite good, actually. I... Oh god, Kurt I hope you don't--- I-I'm together with Finn?"   
Kurt laughed out loud. "Yeah, I noticed. Why should I mind? If it makes you happy..."   
"Thank you so much."   
"And... have you thought about... Seb and Jesse?", Kurt asked, playing with the edge of his shirt.   
"Of course.", Rachel said firmly. Then, more softly, she added, "I said Jesse could date whomever he wants. Who am I to decide, either way? And if he slept with Sebastian... Well, I guess that just... happened."   
Kurt whistled through his teeth. "That's great of you, Rach. You probably should tell them, though--"  
"I'll visit them ton--"   
"No!", Kurt cried out before he could stop himself. If his intuition was right, it wouldn't be good at all if Rachel went to visit them. "Er, I mean-- Jesse happens to be sick, so they isolated themselves from the world. You know, infections..."   
"Oh yeah, right.", Rachel said, taking out her phone. "I guess I'll text them then." 

 

"I am so so sorry.", Rachel said when she pulled both Jesse and Sebastian into an embrace as soon as they arrived at the table. "I'm totally fine with whatever is going on between you two, just so you know."   
"Great to have you back, Rach," Jesse said, patting her back, "but--"   
"There is nothing going on.", Sebastian finished with a laughter.   
They broke off the hug and Jesse sat down next to Finn while Sebastian looked for a new chair to sit down between Jesse and Blaine across from Rachel.   
"Jesse.", Jesse introduced himself to Finn and hold out his hand.   
"Yeah, I know who you are.", Finn said, arms still crossed in front of his chest.   
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Jesse, that's my stepbrother Finn. I guess he didn't eat enough today, that's why he's so weird."   
When Sebastian finally came back, Blaine asked if Jesse was okay again.   
"What do you mean?"   
"With your sickness.", Kurt explained.   
"Oh yeah, as you see, I am alive. Actually I think I'm feeling even better than before--", Jesse answered.   
"Thanks to Sebastian, huh?", Blaine asked and punched playfully against his arm.   
Sebastian chuckled. "I didn't do much, actually."   
"Yeah, I even had to make the chicken soup myself.", Jesse said coldly. "And then this asshole comes around and wants to have half of it."   
"Seriously?", Rachel wanted to know. "I'm glad I don't live with you, Seb."   
Sebastian shrugged. "I was hungry." 

* * *

 

So everything went back to normal. Finn left after two weeks again and nobody knew if he and Rachel broke up or not and nobody dared to ask. The group would meet up nearly every evening again and drink together. Sebastian would leave early nearly every evening to go into his favourite gay bar. He and Jesse would have sex every now and then, but that was it. It didn't do anything to their behaviour and it just appeared to be normal. What, however, was different was Sebastian's reaction when Jesse left earlier because he had a date or something. The younger man would narrow his eyes and not even say goodbye.

* * *

 

“I think," Kurt told Blaine while opening his tie, "Sebastian has feelings for Jesse."   
Blaine didn't answer at once, instead he started brushing his teeth. When he'd cleared his mouth, he answered, "Looks like that."   
"I don't think he realized that.", Kurt went on.    
"So?"   
"So we make him realize."   
"And what does that bring if Jesse doesn't--"   
"I think Jesse is about to feel the same. However, I guess it's your part to figure that out." 

  
"If you had to choose one person to spend the rest of your life with, whom would you choose?" 

Jesse took up a blue ukulele and tried to play something on it. "Hmm, can I choose a celebrity?"   
"Ah, I guess not.", Blaine answered and took the ukulele from Jesse to try it out himself.   
"Why do you even have to buy a new one? Your old is fine."   
"My old ukulele is _not_ fine. I'm afraid it might'll break soon if I continue taking it to the kindergarten.", Blaine explained. "You didn't answer my question."   
"Hm, I guess I'd choose you.", Jesse shrugged.   
"I don't count.", Blaine replied.   
"Why not?"   
"Because I wouldn't choose you, obviously.", Blaine laughed. “Sorry, you only come in second place.”  
"So I have to choose someone who'd probably also choose me?"   
"Yeah."   
Jesse thought about for a bit while eyeing other ukuleles. "Hm, I think that'd only leave Sebastian or Rachel."   
"Choose."   
"Er... Sebastian?"   
"And why?"   
"Why do you even ask?"   
"Curiosity."   
Jesse chuckled. "Hmm... Why would I choose Sebastian? Because he's easy. And funny and an asshole but not all the time. Because he's not always the same. Because I-- he's hot."   
"And Rachel's not hot?", Blaine raised an eyebrow.   
"Differently. And Bas has the bonus of being easy."   
"And you think he would also choose you?"   
"Yeah, after all we already live together, don't we? He might as well choose you, but since you don't count..."   
"Why the hell would he choose me?"   
"To see you naked. He still wants to."   
"I am so done with that guy.", Blaine answered, shaking his head. 

 

"So, Sebastian, it's time for some boy's talk."   
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Why did I know you would happen to watch football with me just like that?"   
"Actually I don't care that much about Jets, I'm more a Ravens' fan."   
"Ew, gross.", Sebastian made a grimace.   
"So, what I wanted to talk about is Jesse."   
"Jesse?", Sebastian repeated and grabbed a few fries. "What's with him?"   
"More like _what's with you_?"   
"What the hell are you talking about, man?"   
"Okay, well...", Kurt took a deep breath, "You appear to have a crush on Jesse."   
"I _what_?", Sebastian laughed.    
"I don't know if you didn't notice or don't _want_ to notice but-- look, you look always so angry when Jesse has a date and the looks you give him every now and then-- and the hook-ups of you two! We all now that you have sex every now and then, it's ridiculous. For your random hook-ups - they're not as many as they used to be, are they?"   
Sebastian crossed his arms. "Maybe I just happen to grow up?"   
"Growing-up means also accepting your feelings." 

* * *

 

 

"Why don't we just let them continue being like that?", Blaine asked when he and Kurt sat in McKinley's, waiting for the others.   
"Because eventually they'd get really, really angry at each other. Just look at Seb's face every time Jesse leaves."   
"But if they're happy like that--"   
"They aren't." 

* * *

 

Some time later Blaine asked Sebastian the same question as Jesse. He immediately answered he'd pick Jesse because "damn, he's hot", which did not help Blaine's investigations at all.    
However, when Kurt asked Jesse if he had feelings for Sebastian, he answered that it was weird and complicated.   
"Hm, why don't you talk to him?"   
"To Bas? It's nothing more than friendship with benefits for him.", Jesse shrugged.   
Kurt rolled his eyes. "I fucking can't believe how blind both of you are...", he mumbled. Then he added, more loudly, "Okay, you might haven't noticed, but Sebastian fucking hates it when you meet up with some girl. The looks he gives you... If that isn't jealousy, I don't know what is."   
"Are you serious?"   
"I guess he's just as confused as you are. But I mean... There is something, isn't it?"   
"I... guess so.", Jesse replied quietly. 

  
After this conversation Sebastian was quite confused. He was aware that the thing between him and Jesse was not pure friendship, but was he actually in love with the elder?   
Maybe not. But who says that it couldn't happen?  

* * *

 

"If you want sex, you could just say it.", Jesse laughed when he saw the meal Sebastian cooked.   
"Um... Actually, I wanted to talk to you.", the younger admitted.   
So they sat down and when they both had eaten a fair amount of food, Sebastian explained his dilemma to Jesse. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it'd be and he was quite glad when Jesse didn't show any emotion. Because that meant Jesse thought about it.   
Then Jesse told Sebastian the same he'd said to Kurt, that there _was_ something, but that he wasn't sure what exactly.    
"We... could figure it out together?", Sebastian suggested.   
"Do you mean we should--"   
"I don't know," Sebastian said, "it looks like an opportunity to me."   
And that's how Sebastian and Jesse finally became boyfriends after four years. 

  
  


Kurt and Blaine cheered really loudly when Sebastian announced his and Jesse's relationship to the group. Rachel looked quite happy, too, but she wasn't as cheerful because that left her as the only single of them.    
However, after half a year Jesse told Sebastian that he loved him, and only short after that Sebastian figured out he felt the same for Jesse. The day after Jesse confessed his love, Sebastian went to Rachel and said she still had to give him 20$.    
"Why?"   
"Remember that bet we had about Jesse? Whether he's gay or not? We thought you were right and I gave you 10 bucks but... Well, I won. So I wanna have back my money and I wanna have your money.", Sebastian grinned.   
"Just because he loves you doesn't mean he's _gay_.", Rachel answered  
“Maybe I didn't say gay but queer?”  
“You're ridiculous,” she snorted but gave him the money. 

* * *

 

So yeah, Kurt and Blaine were happy as ever, Sebastian and Jesse have found their luck in each other and Rachel was still looking for the right man. Everything was normal again. Well, as normal as it can be in New York. 

 


End file.
